


Blinding Rage

by allixiler



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: He has violent tendencies...and she doesn't like it.
Relationships: Female Captain & Maximillian DeSoto, Female Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Kudos: 16





	Blinding Rage

She had known him for awhile now from being apart of her crew and all. From the moment she picked him up in Edgewater, she knew he was a special case. There wasn’t much that got past her. She was a very keen observer when it came to those around her, she could see right through people. She knew from the very beginning that he wasn’t being 100% honest with her. He was rather shady for a vicar. 

Despite these things, the Captain was still rather drawn to this mysterious priest. He was a rather irritable man, but she somehow found that amusing. She was attracted to him in the strangest of ways. She couldn’t even really tell you how they ended up together...it just happened. Still, she saw his request out and brought him to Fallbrook to meet with the “scholar” that he had mentioned. She had an inkling from the beginning that the scholar wasn’t actually a scholar. Her theory proved to be true when they finally tracked down Reginald Chaney. 

Max’s confrontation was uneasy to watch. The way his voice lowered an octave and his eyes darkened sent unnerving chills down her spine. An odd feeling began to rise in her chest as she witnessed his anger begin to bubble out. She had a feeling the situation was going to escalate...and escalate it did. 

She had never seen him pounce on anybody the way he jumped onto Chaney. His growls and fury filled grunts drowned out Chaney’s begs and cries. She went into a certain state of shock, frozen in place at what was happening. She knew he had “violent tendencies”, but this? This was a type of rage response that she had never seen. Nyoka, who had at first found the situation funny, was no longer entertained by the situation. If she was being honest, seeing the esteemed vicar this barbaric made her stomach turn in the most unpleasant way.

“Law! He’s gonna kill him!” Nyoka screeched.

The Captain broke out of her daze, seeing that Chaney’s face was unrecognizable now with blood. Acting fast on her feet, the Captain drew her gun and fired a single shot into the stream next to them, the bullet just barely missing the side of Max’s head. He stopped immediately, his ears ringing slightly. Chaney’s blood dripped from Max’s knuckles as he leaned back onto his heels. Chaney was in a bad way, the Captain was surprised that he was even still conscious. She was willing to bet that he wished he wasn’t.

“Enough.” She said using her serious voice; “Get off of him.” 

“I swear to Law,” He hissed, not satisfied with what he had done; “What if I don’t?”

His eyes never left Chaney, his fury clear on his face.

“You want to be off my crew? You want to get your ass thrown into prison for murder?” She snarled; “A murderous vicar? You’d never see the light of day again.”

He pondered her statement before sighing heavily. She was right. He’d be in prison for the rest of his life if he killed Chaney. He didn’t want that, no matter how tempting finishing Chaney off was. Max rose from the ground, turning to face Nyoka and the Captain. She never took the aim of her pistol off of him. She didn’t like the look in his eyes at all. Honestly, it scared her. She never knew this was what he was capable of. When he looked at her now, it was the same look he had been looking at Chaney. He wouldn’t kill her...would he? He had told her so many times that he loved her, he had confessed his deepest secrets to her. He wouldn’t kill her in cold blood after all that...or at least that’s what she hoped. 

“Nyoka,” The Captain called to her who was just a foot or so behind her; “Go back to the ship.”

Nyoka didn’t like that command. She didn’t want to leave her alone with Max after seeing what he had done. She couldn’t live with herself if the Captain went out that way.

“Cap, I don’t think that’s a good ide-”

“Nyoka. I said go back to the ship. Now.” She repeated her order.

Nyoka didn’t want to, but she turned the opposite way, leaving Fallbrook and heading back to where the ship was docked in Stellar Bay. The Captain was glad that she had brought Nyoka along. She was the only one she’d trust to be in the wilderness alone on the way back to The Unreliable.

Now it was just Max and the Captain as well as a barely breathing Chaney. Her gaze never left Max. He was returning to normal now, his voice even a little softer;

“I...I just-”

“Don’t say anything,” She cut him off harshly, gun still pointed at him; “Go get one of the Sublight medics. Do not tell them anything other than there’s an injured man.” She ordered.

Max complied, retrieving the closest medical help. Once Chaney was in a safe place and taken care of, the Captain could focus on Max. His rage had subsided and he was now uneasy that she refused to get near him...but at least she wasn’t staring at him from over the barrel of her gun anymore. She wasn’t sure what the hell she had just seen, but she knew she didn’t like it.

Truth be told, it scared the shit out of her. The guy she was so crazy over had that kind of bottled up anger. She couldn’t help but think of all the times his hands had been on her. The way his hands roamed her body in bed. All the times he slipped his hand into hers when they walked through Groundbreaker. It was unsettling to see how he used them in a different sense. She couldn’t get over the fact that he was about to kill a man without a second thought. It made her feel a sense of fright that was alarming.

“We’re going to walk back to the ship. You’re going to walk in front of me the whole way,” She demanded, explaining to him that he had royally messed up; “I don’t want my back to you at any point.”

Her words resonated with him instantly. He knew he had really scared her. He would never ever hurt her in any way. What he had done to Chaney wasn’t meant to be a reflection of how he would treat her. He’d never lay a finger on her in a violent way. However, he knew better than to try to explain himself now. That would come later.

“Yes, Captain.” He replied simply.

She drew her gun in her hand, but kept it at her side. Whether it was for in case Max decided to go feral again or for raptidons they encountered on the way, she wasn’t sure. He led the way, thankful that he remembered just how they had gotten to Fallbrook. They were silent the entire way back to Stellar Bay, up until the point that they entered the ship. She put her gear in the lockers, Max waiting for further instruction. Without looking at him, she spoke;

“You’re done for the night.” She said relieving him of his crew duty.

He debated for a moment, not sure if now was the time to talk. He rolled the dice;

“Captain, I’d like to have a word.” He requested.

She shook her head. She wasn’t ready to talk yet. She had a lot to think about;

“No. Not yet. Go shower and get Ellie to look at your hands,” She ordered; “We’ll talk after.”

He nodded even though she couldn’t see and retreated up the stairs to wash away the blood...his and Chaney’s. The Captain waited until she heard the shower running to enter the kitchen, delighted to see Nyoka was the only one in the room. 

“Shit. I have to say I’m surprised to see you,” She said leaning against the counter; “I wasn’t sure you were coming back.”

While the Captain would normally appreciate the joke, she was in no laughing mood. She sat at the chair at the table closest to Nyoka, the events of the day finally hitting her.

“I’ve never seen anything like that in my life.” She confessed.

“Damn right. I never thought I’d be a witness to a priest almost committing a murder.” Nyoka replied.

“He was just so angry.” She said feeling stunned.

Nyoka took a swig of her drink before giving the Captain some advice;

“Keep an eye on him. There’s no telling what that kind of level of pissed off could lead to.”

Nyoka had a very valid point. Something the Captain would have to take the time to think on. She left Nyoka behind in the kitchen, only after treating herself to a glass of whiskey. Law knows she needed it. She retreated back to her quarters to be able to think before she would confront Max, but she was surprised to see him already freshly showered and standing in her room. 

She cautiously walked up the couple of stairs to be on the same level. She looked at him with intent, noting that there didn’t seem to be a trace of the uncontrollable emotion she had seen earlier. Still, she refused to get too close, which hurt him more than he could describe. 

“Max,” She began: “What you did today wasn’t right. I don’t know how to feel about it.” She confessed.

He watched her as she spoke, his head lowered ever so slightly. His eyes had a certain glossy look to them. He was disappointed in himself. It had been a long time since he had given into his “violent tendencies”. He was more disappointed that he had made her upset with him and was the reason she currently wouldn’t get within five feet of him. 

It’s hard to just get over seeing the man you love almost pummel a guy to death. She was having a serious internal battle.

“I know. I’m aware that I have shown a less than pleasant side of myself,” He said from his position at your desk; “I can assure you that’s not a regular occurance...I haven’t done such an act in a really long time.” 

She nodded, placing one hand on her hip as she paced the room slowly in thought.

“You can’t do that anymore. You almost got us into a bad situation,” She explained; “I don’t want to see you act like that. Ever. Both as your captain and your girlfriend.”

He raised his head a little at that. Honestly, he was convinced she was going to call it quits after what had happened. It sure didn’t sound like it now, which was a relief.

“It won’t happen again. I can promise you that.” He declared, approaching her.

Reflexively, she backed away from him. His brows shot up in surprise, her own eyes widening at her involuntary movement. 

“I’m sorry, Max. I...” She began to say, but stopped.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I put on a scene that would put anyone in a state of fear.” He admitted.

She felt bad now. She didn’t want him to think she was afraid of him. He surely didn’t want her (or anyone for that matter) to be frightened of him. He offered his hand;

“May I?” He asked gently.

She slipped her hand into his, allowing him to gingerly pull her in. She smoothly was against his chest now, her hands resting on the fronts of his shoulders as they normally did. She rested on his chest and he let his chin sit on top of her head. They stood there for a long while, regaining trust and reconnecting with one another. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you. It wasn’t my intent whatsoever. I don’t want you to feel afraid of me,” Max’s voice rumbled out after a moment or so; “I’d never hurt you.”

“I’m not scared. At all.” She replied truthfully.

He sighed in happiness and relief. He had really been on thin ice for a little while there. He kissed her hair as they stood there, her finger tracing his toned bicep. They stayed in place for what seemed like forever, but was really only a few minutes. He knew he had regained her trust. Whether or not he actually deserved it, he wasn’t sure. There was one thing he was sure of though.

He was damn sure lucky to have her.


End file.
